Sacrifices for a Brother
by wolfpawn
Summary: As he pleaded to his best friend, tears of anguish and pain flowed down Spencer Reid's face. Derek and Spencer fic. NOT SLASH


**Nice little depressing one shot to start the day. Damn it I hate my head sometimes.**

A true friend never gets in your way unless you happen to be going down. - **Arnold H. Glasow**

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Please I'll do anything, I swear, anything just don't put me in there." He pleaded.

"In where?"

"In Bennington, I swear I'm not mad. I'll take the medicines; I'll be good, just please, I'll be good I promise." He stopped looking at the man in front of him who was clearly not going to give in; instead he looked to the stern faced man at the other side of the room. "Hotch, please. For once you have my permission to profile me, just tell them I'm not insane."

Tears of pain flowed down Spencer Reid's face.

"You know you're not well, after what you went through it will take a long time for you to recover, maybe going someplace like that will help." The stoic man offered.

"I know what I went through; it's playing over and over in my head on repeat, I can never forget it. Every last detail, every scream and whimper, but how is locking me away with my thoughts going to solve anything. I'll only think about it more then, you know that's not going to help." He shouted. "Please, I'll take the meds, all the meds you want me to take, and I'll go to therapy every day. Just please." Tears flowing freely down his face.

"I'll take care of him." The man in front of the pleading agent.

"How, what about work?" Hotch asked.

"What about it? I rather be of use to the man I see and love as my brother than to anyone else and know he is locked away somewhere like an animal. I can always get another job later when things improve."

"Can I speak to you outside for a moment?" Hotch asked. Both men left the room and left the somewhat sedated, yet hysterical agent behind.

"Things may never improve, you know that. You've seen what things like that can do to a person, especially someone like him. He lived for the job of helping and saving others, but he will never be able to get over not being able to save his own mother. She was raped and murdered in front of him for God's sake. Being forced to watch that, that has done irreparable damage to him."

"I know that, but I want to be there for him, I can handle this. There's plenty of space at the house, Clooney would be good for him too, and you know animal's aid people in recovery. I'll make sure he takes his meds and I'll drag him to therapy kicking and screaming if I have to."

"I don't know." Hotch sighed. "Dave, what do you think?"

"I think he stands more chance of recovery outside of a hospital setting with things he is somewhat familiar with. If he wants to take care of him, let him. He has us to help if push comes to shove. Let him try at least."

"Fine. We'll get him discharged. But know your limitations, understood, if it becomes too much, admit it."

"I will." The younger man walked into the room where his friend and unbiological brother was sitting fearfully. "You're coming home with me. I am going to look after you until you get better alright?"

"Thank you." The other whispered, tears flowing down his face. "I promise I'll be good."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

They arrived at the house later that day with the insistence that only the two of them went and not the rest of the team.

"I know we can do this Pretty Boy." Derek Morgan smiled.

"I know, it will take some time, but we've been through worse. I just hope I don't let you down."

"Not possible, you're my little brother, no matter how hard things get, I will always be here with you."

The two men walked into the house. Clooney greeted them and Derek rushed over to him. "Hey boy. Miss me?" The dog barked happily.

"Can I just go and put my stuff in the spare room before we sort some lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan, Spence. Is it okay if I call you that now?"

"You could call me 'skinny ass pipe cleaner' and I wouldn't care." The lithe man smiled.

"Thanks, Spence." Derek answered, returning the smile.

Spencer nodded and went upstairs and chose the room closest Derek's, he knew it was the most practical. He came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen with the bag of meds he had packed into his satchel at the hospital. He opened them up and read the labels again, taking out the ones that were necessary and noting when they had to be taking. All four of them had to be taken with food so he fixed up a small lunch for them both, not wanting there to be a mess later from taking the pills on an empty stomach, he knew that would reduce their functionality.

Derek had been flinging a ball in the backyard for Clooney to give the dog some much needed exercise. "What will people think if they see the two of us in the park and going everywhere alone with the dog?"

"What does it matter, this is more important that people's opinions, well to me anyway?"

"Thanks Pretty Boy, I know this can't be easy for you, especially because of your mom." Derek gulped as he said the last word regretting it immediately.

"Don't worry about it, I just want to help. Now you've to take these meds with the meal." Derek grimaced. "You promised remember." Derek nodded and took the medication.

"Thank you Spencer. I don't know what else to say" his eyes glistening with more tears to be shed.

"Don't, just eat, or you'll spew up your meds later and the last thing I want is for you to sink lower, we'll get you through this Derek. Wait and see."

**Hope ye liked the little twist. :)**


End file.
